the beginning
by sensibleoutcast
Summary: it all started on sala's 16th birthday...being kidnapped with her baby sister,she meets a mysterious hedgehog...see how sala's world completely changes as her feelings unravel as she falls for the hedgehog that saved her sister T for future vilance.


The beginning part

**disclaimer: i own only own my fan charachters and no one else!!**

**please review... my third fan fic... please!!! i need to know what to work on!!!**

Sala sank into the knee-deep water. "Come on Sonic!" she exclaimed smiling. "It's not that deep." Maya added. She started walking backwards in the water "See it's-" the water was now waist deep then Sala tripped. Maya started laughing as she helped her up. Sala shook the water out of her hair. "It's not funny…" she grumbled. Sala started walking toward the more shallow part of the pond." come on!" Maya exclaimed already jumping ahead of her. She stared at her left where her seven-year-old sister, Cali, was playing with Amy and Cream. Cali was the joy of her life and without her; she had no idea what she would do.

Maya looked at Sala worried. "um… Sala you okay?" Sala came back to earth. "Yeah…"she started shivering. "I think I need to dry off." She walked toward the towel waiting for her on dry land.

Maya smiled as she saw her friend cover herself with the towel. Maya then herd a tiny voice exclaim "Sala… Sis! Wait!" Cali oh how she loved that cheerful girl. Cali ran towards her sister.

Sala smiled as Sonic rolled his eyes. She sat down. Sonic stopped leaning on the tree and sat next to her. Sala smiled as she saw her sister run out of the water towards her.

"Hope you like my birthday present" Sonic told Sala. It was Sala's sixtenth birthday so Sonic actually remembered this time. "I bet I will." Sala said back. She started to get colder. "um…I think I'm going to go home and warm up." Sala stood up and was greeted by Cali. "Can I go to?" she asked. Sala nodded. Cali grabbed onto Sala's hand. "Oh remember that your brother's coming by," Sonic said before they started to walk away.

Sala stayed on the trail home for 15 minuets. "Sala …Sis what's that?" Cali suddenly said. Sala turned to where Cali was pointing. Cali struggled under sister's grasp. Sala held on. She kept an eye on the eerie light Cali had just found. Cali broke through Sala's grasp. "CALI!" Sala exclaimed as her sister ran after the light in the forest she was facing.

Sala ran after her. "Cali come back!!! "She yelled. She ran deeper and deeper until she saw Cali stop. "Cali don't do that!" she lectured. A fog reached to her ankles. Sala suddenly knew they were lost. This was defiantly a bad day to leave the stone of destiny at home. Sala looked around as Cali gabbed her hand. Her free hand went to the piece of master emerald hanging around her neck. "Lost Sala?" a familiar voice said. She would know that voice anywhere. Metal she turned around…nothing. Cali hardened her grip.

"I'm over here…"

Sala turned again still nothing. Cali was now ready to scream, she was crying  
and whimpering. Sala looked over to her sister. Sala took her hand from the necklace and tried to comfort Cali.

"Oh Sala… "She herd Metal again. Suddenly a cold hand covered her mouth as Sala and Cali gave a scream. Sala  
Felt a pain in her arm and everything went blank.

"Sala the hedgehog… about time we met"

Sala looked at the person speaking. He was a tall, fat, egg shaped man. She looked around there was a big cylinder with a white light inside next to the fat man…she also saw Metal.

"Where am I?" she said. Not knowing what she was dealing with.

"You are in my base and your friends call me eggman." he said back  
Sala looked at him he had something on his mind. Then she focused on the fact that she was in chains. Real swell, this is very great she thought. He wanted something and she wanted to find out what but she wanted to know something else before she found out.

"Where's my sister?" she asked. She quietly waited for an answer

"Are you sure you want to know?" eggman did not wait for an answer and nodded toward Metal. Metal then walked toward the white cylinder. He turned a switch and the white light turned off. Cali sat sleeping inside.  
This guy is a maniac Sala then asked the question that eggman had yearned to be asked.

"What do you want?" she looked at eggman's expression change to almost a frown to an ear-to-ear grin. yep he is a real maniac Sala waited politely.

"are you not the guardian of the Stone Of Destiny?" he asked  
She nodded as she suddenly knew what he wanted.

"you want the Stone--" she was interrupted

"no that's not the only the only thing. I want the Stone because with that I can finally get rid of SONIC!" he exclaimed. it looks like he gone mad too  
Sala bit her lip to keep saying her thoughts aloud.

"so now can you hand it over…?" Sala felt a shock run through her. Eggman did not know that she had left it at home.

"I don't have it here… with me." she responded immediately. She did not know what was going to happen but she told the truth anyway.

"what?" eggman was gripping his chair. "ether give it or your sister is going to get hurt" he muttered.

" I'm telling the truth!" she exclaimed. She franticly pulled against the chains. Sala looked toward her Cali.

"Metal…" eggman pointed toward Cali.

"why don't you believe me?!" Sala exclaimed. It wasn't fair she had told the truth now Cali was going to get hurt. father always told the truth and so am I  
Metal was now opening the cylinder.

"DON'T YOU DARE!!!" she yelled at Metal .

"what will you do to stop me?" he smirked. Cali was awaken by Metal's comment. "Sala!!" she exclaimed. Metal then raised his claws…

Sala looked away she couldn't look. She then herd her sister scream and she opened her eyes. "Cali…" Sala whispered. Cali was still it looked like she was gone. But then something caught her eye Cali was still breathing, she was just unconscious. She gave a sigh of relief.

Metal had slashed at Cali's chest. But it wasn't deadly…enough. It would only have her bleed to death in 9 hours if not treated Sala noticed.

"now you only have a limited time to give us the Stone." eggman stated. "or your sister will pay the consequences." eggman then snapped his fingers as Sala and Cali were moved out of the room.

"Cali stay with me please!"

It had been 6 hours since Cali had been bleeding and Sala was doing all she could to keep her awake.

"Sala.. It hurts…" Cali mumbled . Sala got up

"wait here…" she said . there must be something to stop the bleeding. Sala walked through the dark room. And saw something that caught her eye. A green button it was glowing but she didn't care she cared most about the thing next to it…a bandage. She hurried to it. She suddenly tripped then landed on the glowing button. "…oooww." she muttered. She grabbed the bandage and ran back.

"Cali it's going to be okay …" Sala stared to lift her sister to put the bandage on her. Even with the bandage Cali still had a chance of dying…

The black hedgehog walked to what seemed to be a girl's voice. He tried to push stuff out of the way so that he could move through. why am I here? he thought to himself as he silently moved over a heavy box.

"Cali whatever you do don't go to sleep…"

"but…Sala-"

The voices rang out again. The black hedgehog could tell they were coming from the other side of the room. He looked around which wasn't worth much; he just saw some more boxes. He hurried up he had this feeling in his stomach that something was wrong. He could've just ran through but it would cause to much noise. He was now focusing on the light coming from the direction of the voices.

"Cali please just try!"

"Sala…"

The black hedgehog finally reached where the voices were coming from.  
There was a light sky blue hedgehog kneeling carrying a small white hedgehog. the white one seemed to be in a almost deathly condition. The light blue one was crying… and at that time one thought popped into his mind …Maria…. then something slipped out of his mouth… "are you okay?"  
Of course she's not okay Shadow! Idiot! he said to himself. The light blue hedgehog turned around…

"who are you?" she asked

"I'm Shadow …the hedgehog." he said .The white hedgehog gave a cry of pain.  
The blue hedgehog turned back to her.

"come on Cali hang on for a little longer.." she said.

"I'm Sala" she said without looking at Shadow. Sala knew if she didn't find a way out soon Cali would be long gone. Then she remembered her stone at home. If she had that Cali would be healed in no time. But that was the problem, she didn't have it. She turned around. Then she asked a silly question to Shadow…

"do you know any way out of here? She asked. Shadow thought for a moment and he nodded.

Sala smiled…I just hope it's a fast way to get home…Sala picked up her sister and turned to him.

"Can you help us get out of here?" Sala asked. She looked at him with pleading eyes… "she's going to go at any time now" she said.

Shadow bit his lip… he really wanted to help. He looked into Sala's golden yellow eyes and at the small hedgehog in her arms. He made up his mind.

He nodded. Sala smiled, she looked at the black hedgehog as he pulled out a chaos emerald. Sala's necklace was glowing brighter than ever.

Shadow was confused as he saw the bright light on Sala's neck.

" it does that." Sala pointed out to him. Shadow nodded.

"where do you need to go?" he asked. She thought for a moment there was the lake, the gar…

"garden of loyalty" Sala said "it's I think 4 miles west from here"

"aright… Chaos Control!" Shadow exclaimed…

Sala held on to Cali who was getting heavier by the second . She blinked and they were standing in her garden. She also noticed she wasn't the only one there…Mia ,Maya ,Sonic ,Tails ,Cream , cheese, Amy ,and knuckles were there.

Maya was the first to react. "Sala what happened?" she asked then suddenly an outburst from everybody. Sala couldn't really hear herself trying to yell.  
She looked at Cali… she had her eyes barely open. "Maya!" she exclaimed over all of her friends. Maya came right to her side.

"we need to get the stone of destiny quickly." she said as her friend helped her with Cali . Sala remembered Shadow and she grabbed his wrist

"you may not want to stay here." she stated as she ran behind Maya to her house.

Sala collapsed on her bed exhausted . Her purple dress was covered in blood so she changed into one of her mother's dresses. She held on to the necklace around her neck. I'm never going to leave you at home again she thought to herself. There was a nock on her door. "come in" she said. Maya entered the room along with Cali.

"Cali? You're supposed to be getting some rest" Sala stated. Cali sat next to her sister.

"aren't you going to ask him to stay the night?…" Maya asked "he's been standing under that apple tree for two hours."

Sala was ready to reply until Cali gave her the 'pretty please' eyes.

"fine… Cali go get some rest." Sala then walked down the stairs and into the living room. what am I going to say?! she repeated in her mind. When she got outside she picked a flower from the windowsill and walked toward the tree.

"it's a nice view from up here doesn't it?" she stated nervously. She looked at Shadow as he turned around and nodded. She played with her fingers for a moment.

"um… Shadow…" Sala struggled with her words. "…Shadow…" she took in a breath. " I want to thank you ."

He raised an eyebrow. "why?" he muttered. He looked at her. Sala raised her head. why is this so /!# hard!? Sala bit her lip.

"you saved my sister…and I'm grateful for that…" Sala smiled. She waited for a response. Shadow looked confused for a moment. he didn't respond

"anyways…I was wondering if you would want to stay the night or you could stay as long as you want." Sala shrugged . Shadow stood silent.

"my door's always open…" Sala bit her lip again and started to walk away. She looked back once to look at Shadow, then she kept on going.

"wait…"Shadow said as started after her "I guess I'll stay…" Sala beamed. As she walked into her house with Shadow behind her.

Maya grinned widely as Sala entered their room

"so he excepted…I think someone likes you…maybe you should ask him out -" Maya said in a singsong voice.

"Maya don't get carried away" Sala snapped. Her face was burning. oh my gosh am I blushing! Maya grinned as she noticed the red forming on her friend's face. Her mind slowly plotted a plan in her head…

Sala woke to a early start she noticed Maya finally got up earlier than her. Sala looked out side the sun was barely coming out. Maya then entered the room.

"don't you think it's a great day to take Cali and Cream to chao garden?" she asked. Sala nodded but a bit suspicious. She then got out of bed and walked to the downstairs kitchen to make breakfast. She herd Cali and Cream chatting. Sala immediately knew something was up…

" alright Maya what do you have up your sleeve?" Sala asked. Maya grinned.  
Sala knew it was nothing good. Maya shrugged trying to hide a broad grin.  
Sala then herd Shadow walking down the hall.

"oh no…"Sala muttered. Maya let her grin show. Sala then peeked out of the kitchen to see what was going to happen…

Cali smiled as she and Cream picked up a bunch of flowers they had picked up earlier. Cali started to skip toward Shadow who was now sitting near a window. Cream followed her.

"Hi Mr. Shadow…" they chorused

" here are some flowers my sister picked for you" Cali added putting the flowers in front of her. Then Cheese flew over Shadow and dropped one or two flowers…

Sala looked unbelievingly at Maya how seemed smug at the moment. Then she looked back at Shadow who was or seemed blushing. Then to her little sister who seemed like she was actually telling the truth. just please tell me this is a dream! Sala screamed in her head.

"can you come with us to the chao garden Mr. Shadow?" she herd Cali and Cream say.

Oh no they don't! Sala turned to glare at Maya who thought her plan was a success. "do something…" Sala muttered to her. but Maya was in her own world. Fine …

"Cali, Cream breakfast is ready!!" she exclaimed. Cali and Cream turned around and started for the kitchen. Sala noticed that Shadow had also turned to face her. Sala blushed as she handed her sister and Cream a plate and some dry cereal. Maya snapped out of the

phase she was in and frowned as she noticed her plan was disrupted…

"why did you do that !" Maya muttered. Sala then turned around.

"why wouldn't I?" she replied. Maya gave her a face.

"you like him! I was trying to find--" Sala stuffed Maya's mouth with a small towel.

"will you at least try to whisper!!?" Sala said under her breath she sighed .one small crush and she always has to butt in…Sala thought in her mind. She then gabbed a piece of fruit and went to her room…

Maya sat next to Cali. She shot a couple of glances toward Shadow who looked confused at the moment.

"Cali why don't you go cheer up Sala?" Maya said as she started tapping the table .Cali nodded, got up, and ran toward Sala's room.

Sala looked at the blue sky in her room as Cali came in.

"Sala , can we please go to see mystic and may bell?" she stated as she sat next to her sister. Sala shrugged. Cali then got up and stood in front of Sala and gave her the cutest eyes.

"please…" she pleaded. Sala then smiled…till Cali said the next part. "and can Shadow come?…" Sala thought for a moment then nodded

"alright but in one condition… you have to make Maya tell the truth about he flowers…alright?" Cali nodded then ran right to Maya.

Sala laughed in her mind for a moment. This would be worth it…

Sala sat in front of the door way. She hoped that Cali would hurry up.

Then she saw her sister run towards her. "remember what you said Sala!" she said as she tugged Sala's dress. Sala's face went red…Sala was going to have to ask Shadow to come along… I hope I don't blush Sala thought to herself as she walked toward Shadow.

"um…Shadow …my sister was wondering if you wanted to come along."

Shadow looked at Sala who seemed to be a little red. He then wanted to question her but he kept his mouth shut. Then he herd Cali speak.

"can you please come ?"

Shadow looked at Cali as she gave him puppy dog eyes. He nodded then looked towards Sala who turned slightly red when he looked at her. why am I doing this? he asked himself.

Sala felt her face burn slightly as she smiled at Shadow. She felt Cali tugging at her dress.

" Alright Cali…" Sala said to her younger sister. _What should I say now?_ Sala thought. She fumbled with her fingers for a while. She felt Cali tug again on her dress.

"Come on Cali and Cream." Maya said as she stepped in and took the girls hands. Sala was more nervous when she took the girls outside_. What am I going to do now!!!!!_ Then something passed though her mind…

"I have to um…" she stuttered for a moment "… to check with my brother before I go" Sala started to walk backwards. She felt something hit her back… she walked right into the wall.

"Heh…heh" Sala muttered then she walked out the door. She closed the door behind her. _Maya, your days are numbered._ Sala thought to herself.

Sala knocked on the door of the guesthouse. "Come on angel!!" she muttered. She sighed as she saw the door open.

"Sonic! What are you doing here?" Sala exclaimed in surprise. She looked at sonic for a moment…he looked like if he was hiding something.

"Shadow's not with you is he?" he asked suddenly. Sala eyed him suspiciously he seemed to be hiding something. She saw him looking around her.

" No he is not here… now please is my brother there?" Sala saw Sonic stop looking around.

"Sorry …as soon as he herd you were safe he left." Sonic stated. "But he told me to give you this…" Sonic handed her a small box " my gift is in the chao garden"

"Thanks … bye" Sala then turned and walked back to where Maya, Shadow and the girls were standing. Sala felt her heart skip a beat. She then just focused on the box her brother gave her. _What can it be?_ Sala thought for a moment. She then pried open the small box. She looked at a small locket. _Thanks angel…_ Sala then looked up and saw Maya right in front of her

" Should we go now?" she asked. Sala smiled as she grabbed a hold of her sister's hand. Sala saw Cali looked at her and gave a little nudge. Sala returned silent laugh. Maya looked at her trying to get her to say something. Sala then opened her mouth…

"So Cali um…what do you want to do when we get there?" Sala then could tell she caught Shadow's attention. . She seemed to stumble for a moment as soon as she felt his eyes looking at her. Cali noticed and shrugged…_ she has an evil side _Sala thought in her head as she saw Cali smile at her blushing. She kept on walking until they reached a big circle stone. Sala … not really knowing weather or not Shadow knew how to reach the garden… then grabbed him by the wrist.

"Come on…" she said. Shadow was confused with Sala. Why was he doing this? Shadow just followed Sala onto the stone. She was saying something but he didn't pay attention. Something about Sala holding his wrist gave him a familiar yet strange feeling…

" Um… Shadow… you okay?" Sala was saying… he zapped right back into his head.

"Yeah…" Sala looked at him, trying to keep from showing any signs to Maya that she was blushing. She looked into his eyes for a moment, then blinked and bit her lip. She could not stand being like this any moment longer. She then looked to her surroundings. They were in the chao garden.

"Okay Cali … show the way… oh and cream…" she muttered "please keep an eye on Maya." Cream gave her a big smile. She sighed… she was hoping Shadow would've refused. She looked at Shadow who was being led by Cali into the neutral garden. She felt herself blush as he turned to face her.

" You are going too regret this aren't you?" Maya muttered under her breath. Sala scolded her silently. She then walked a couple of steps before she bumped into Shadow.

"Oops… I'm … um …" Sala started having trouble with her words. She then finally knew she turned a dark red. She then looked at him in the eye. She was over come with a temptation that she pushed out of her mind. She was silent for a moment.

" It's…okay" Shadow said noticing she was very uncomfortable. He looked at her for another moment before someone grabbed his wrist… it was Cali. He looked down to the small white hedgehog that was smiling at him. He was confounded. Shadow was quite surprised at Cali's timing. She always came at the point when her sister was too nervous to speak. Shadow then was led down toward where most of the chaos where.

"That was too close" Sala said towards Maya now seeing that Shadow was with cream and Cali. Way out of ears reach. She then took in the scenery… there was a couple of trees and there were chaos spread around.

" Dixie!!!" Sala exclaimed just before she whistled. She then saw a small white chao fly towards her with something between her paws. A small box about the size of Dixie ._So that's what Sonic's present was…_ Sala thought. She smiled as she realized Sonic wasn't lying when he said he had gotten her a present. She then took the present from Dixie and set it beside the entrance.

"You better get over there if you don't want Cali to give Shadow any ideas." Maya stated as she looked at Cali and cream talking to Shadow. Sala bit her lip then ran to where the girls were.

" Cream… Cali…" Sala said between breaths " I can take it from here." She said. She felt Shadow looking at her. She felt herself blush then she smiled.

-----

" I was wondering, do you mind if I show you something?"

She was hoping Shadow would have said it did bother him but he shook his head.

"Not at all" he replied. Sala whistled to all the chaos in the garden; Dixie, speedy, mystic, emerald, and maybell started running toward them. She looked at Shadow… he was staring at the chaos that were getting closer by the minute.

"Don't worry they don't bite" Sala remarked smiling a bit. "I was just wondering which one liked you." she then picked up Dixie and looked at her. _It's the only way I can get my mind of every thing_ she thought. She felt shadow looking at her again; she blushed and was about to say something when Maya cut in.

" There you are maybell!!" she exclaimed. Shadow raised an eyebrow as maybell started to run around. Sala sighed as she felt the pressure lose its grip. Shadow felt something poking her leg. He looked down a silver white chao was sitting next to him. It had tiger ears and a tiger tail, and a unicorn horn. Sala noticed and said…

"Looks like mystic (Cali's chao) likes you" Sala smiled. Shadow looked at her for a second.

-----

**i need reviews and critisism... please i need it in order to write the rest!!!**


End file.
